Laughed Until We Cried
by Jenn0615
Summary: BRUCAS! New one-shot from a really great song. Just a really sweet one-shot that all of us Brucas fans need right now!


**A/N: Hey guys! So I am completely lacking any type of inspiration for my stories "In the Beginning," and "It's Perfect," as well as my story on . Plus, my English composition class has been kicking my ass! So it's been really hard for me to try to do any writing whatsoever. But oddly enough, I got super bored in my math class and wrote this one-shot song-fic. I love writing these! Lol…It's a really great song by Jason Aldean called "laughed Until We Cried." If you have read any of my other one-shots, you can tell that I am a big fan of country music. Some of the best songs come from that genre. Like this one! Lol….I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a review and let me know what you think. And thank you, Morgan, for everything! Especially help with the ending! Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Goin' through my closet the other day  
I found an old yearbook  
Flipped right to the page of that senior trip  
Down there on that Panama strip  
**_

Lucas stepped into his large walk-in closet he shared with Brooke, originally wanting to find a shirt to wear. But after seeing the state of disaster the closet was in, he decided to straighten it up a bit. His version of that was taking all of Brooke's designer shoes littering the floor and piling them on her side of the closet before working on his side. After tossing the last Manolo stiletto he saw, he came across a book he hadn't seen in so long; his senior yearbook.

Upon opening it, he noticed it opened right to the page of their senior trip. Technically, the page was supposed to have pictures of everyone's senior trip. But Brooke and Peyton had bribed the yearbook editor to only put their pictures from Panama on that page. Just the nine of them: Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Skills, Bevin, and Mouth.

_**We all started yellin' when we smelled the beach  
Couldn't wait to try our fake I.D.'s  
We only had a few days  
And a whole lot of memories to make**_

He could remember the moment they set foot on the beach like it was yesterday….

"_We're in Panama!" Brooke shouted, racing Bevin, Haley, and Peyton into the water. The guys had all stayed back, holding their drinks they had bought with their fake IDs._

"_They're insane!" Nathan laughed, watching the girls start a chicken fight, Haley and Peyton doing the fighting on top. _

"_Dude, yall are the insane ones! Four hot chicks in bikinis? I'm joining!" Mouth shouted, throwing his drink to the ground and running to the water, Nathan, Jake, Lucas, and Skills behind him._

_**Oh man we were livin'  
Didn't waste one minute  
We talked and drank and danced and said goodbye  
We laughed until we cried**__  
_

Lucas could remember Brooke making everyone laugh at her emotionally drunk state on their last night there.

"_Yall realize this might be the last trip we ever take all together?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Aw, Brookie! You know we'll all stay friends though!" Bevin told her, everyone laughing at the two of them crying together._

"_Yeah babe, Bevin's right! We could never leave each other, we're all too close!" Lucas said, kissing her temple. Everyone was gathered around the bonfire they had made on the beach with drinks in their hands._

"_Yeah it's okay! It's just goodbye for now!" Haley reassured the two girls.  
_

_**This past year my family  
Was sittin' cross-legged 'round the Christmas tree  
Listenin' to granddad  
We all knew it probably be his last**_

After putting the yearbook back in its place and finding a shirt, Lucas walked downstairs. On his way into the kitchen, a picture on the fridge caught his eye. Whitey was at the center of the picture in the rocking chair on Nathan and Haley's front porch. Brooke, Lucas, Mouth, Peyton, and Jake were gathered on the ground at his feet with Nathan, Haley, Skills, and Bevin standing behind him. It was Christmas and probably one of their biggest traditions. Since graduating high school, Haley and Brooke demanded they all get together for Christmas in Tree Hill, no matter where everyone was living. Also invited along were Karen, Lily, Deb, and Whitey.

Sadly, this past Christmas, the group had silently come to notice Whitey's condition. Anyone could tell he was becoming ill and probably wouldn't be around the next Christmas.

_**He was crackin' jokes and we were takin' turns  
Tellin' stories 'bout fishin' or lessons learned  
Out on the porch with him  
We all felt like kids again**_

After dinner and opening gifts, they ventured onto the front porch, telling old stories like always. They normally consisted of the crazy antics the group had gotten caught up in back in high school.

"_Luke, remember when Whitey kicked us off the bus and we ran into the girls in Brooke's car?" Nathan asked, earning a laugh from everyone as they all remembered that story._

"_Thing, Thing 1, and Thing 3!" Lucas laughed._

"_Yeah man, he _was_the third!" Nathan said with a straight face before cracking up laughing._

"_I still think the best was when Whitey caught you and Brooke playing strip basketball in the gym after practice!" Peyton blurted out, forgetting Karen was there._

"_Lucas!" she scolded with wide eyes as everyone laughed._

"_Ma, trust me, the embarrassment was enough punishment!" Lucas said, his cheeks turning red._

"_Hey! At least you're good at the game! I was so bad at it; I was caught in heels, boy shorts, and a bra!" Brooke cried in embarrassment until Whitey interrupted her._

"_Cane we not relive that moment? Once was enough!" he exclaimed as the topic changed to how everyone's kids were doing.__**Oh man we were livin  
Sittin' there reminiscin'  
We sang and talked and traveled back in time  
We laughed until we cried**_

Looking at that picture of all of them that day brought back so many memories. That Christmas was probably the best one they had shared with Whitey. Not only because it was his last, but because of all the happiness and laughter they had shared that day.__

It's like the best days under the sun  
Every emotion rolled into one  
A little of this a little of that  
Kinda happy kinda sad

That night, as Lucas climbed into bed next to his sleeping wife, he came to a realization. Yes, bad things had happened during his life. But as he gazed at Brooke asleep next to him, he realized that the good in his life heavily outweighed the bad._**Just the other night the baby was cryin'  
So I got out of bed rocked her awhile  
And I held her tight  
And I told her it would be all right**_

Right as his eyes closed and he was nodding off, a shrill cry woke him up.

"I've got her," Lucas whispered to Brooke as she got out of bed, heading for his daughter's room next to his. Entering the room, he saw his three year old sitting up in her Disney Princess toddler bed, crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking her Cinderella nightgown.

"Hey Bella-Bell! It's okay, Daddy's here now!" Lucas said, cradling his little girl against his chest. Isabella Scott is an almost exact replica of her Daddy, except for her dark brown hair. Everything else, though, was all Lucas._**  
**_

_**And my mind went back to a few years ago  
When we tried so long  
We almost gave up hope  
And I remember you  
Comin' in and tellin' me the news**_

Isabella finally drifted back to sleep after her Daddy laid down next to her. Laying there with his daughter, he couldn't believe how much he loved her. After he and Brooke had gotten married their senior year of college, Brooke had demanded to have a child in two years. Three years later, she had almost given up when she had realized she missed her last period. With so many disappointments of not having a baby, Brooke decided to be sure before telling Lucas.

He remembered the day he found out. Brooke had mentioned a doctor appointment that morning but he didn't pay much attention. When they met at home after work, Lucas was beginning dinner in the kitchen as Brooke walked in holding a gift bag.

"_What's that?" Lucas asked while stirring the pasta on the stove._

"_For you!" Brooke smirked, handing it to him. He sat the spoon down and grabbed the bag. Removing the tissue paper, he noticed a very small item of clothing. Now very curious, Lucas pulled the item out. Unfolding it, he held up a green and yellow striped onesie. _

"_Brooke, are you…" he started before she cut him off._

"_Read the front of it!" she whispered, taking it from him and showing him the words on the front._

"_I love my Daddy!" Lucas read slowly, "Daddy? I'm gonna be a daddy?" he asked as Brooke frantically nodded her head._

"_We're finally pregnant!" Brooke screamed.___

Oh man we were livin'  
Goin' crazy in the kitchen  
We danced and screamed and held each other tight  
We laughed until we cried

Lucas quietly laughed as he recalled the way they started jumping up and down, shouting either 'I love you' or 'We're having a baby' randomly. Kissing his daughter's forehead lightly, he could easily remember them laughing at one another with tears in their eyes. Thanking God that they hadn't given up on their dream of having a child.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a quiet knock on his daughter's bedroom door. He looked up to see Brooke standing there in her pajama shorts and tank top with a smile on her face.

"That has got to be the sweetest thing I have ever seen," she whispered, talking about Luke and Bella laying together, her curled on to his side with her little arm thrown over his side.

Without a word, he stretched his hand toward her, beckoning her towards the bed. Brooke quietly crept to the bed and squeezed in on the other side of Bella, throwing her arm over Bella's body and reaching Luke's side. They didn't even seem to notice that the three of them barely fit on the Disney Princess toddler bed. The only thing Lucas and Brooke noticed was the love for their daughter and for each other that seemed to radiate from each of them when they were together.

"I love you Wife," Lucas whispered, peering over Bella's head to look into Brooke's eyes.

"I love you Husband," she whispered back. The two held each other's gaze until their thoughts were interrupted by a very soft voice saying,

"I love you Parents!" followed by a giggle.


End file.
